The prior art includes jewelryxe2x80x94usually in the form of necklaces or bracelets or the likexe2x80x94composed of two helically deformed components concatenated together in such a way that one of them is on the outside and highly visible (in an annular configuration) while the other is internal and therefore less visible. These structures are of the so-called xe2x80x9cgas pipexe2x80x9d type. The configuration may be circular in outline but is more frequently of a flattened outline, the helical turns being deformed to assume a cross section more consonant with the function of the jewelry, the final cross section may be a circular segment with a base.
In the abovementioned conditions, which are known e.g. from C.B.A. 1,593,830, the jewelry has limited flexibility, which is not very satisfactory in terms of requirements of deformability, which are inadequate.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a more flexible and therefore xe2x80x9csofterxe2x80x9d piece of jewelry than has been obtained in the past, and the possibility of lengthening it without increasing the number of turns. Another object is to obtain an improved appearance for the same linear weight, or indeed for less weight and always with enhanced flexibility. These and other objects and advantages will become clear on reading the text that follows.
An initial subject of the invention is a method of forming a piece of flexible linear jewelry, starting with an article of the so-called xe2x80x9cgas pipexe2x80x9d type which is formed from two concatenated spiral components and is deformed into a noncircular configuration; according to the invention the article is cut lengthwise to cut the turns of said two components, which turns remain connected without relative movements; in this way greater flexibility is provided than that provided by the starting material.
In an advantageous development of the invention, two lengthwise incisions are made a distance apart and the segments of turn situated between the two incisions are removed. This achieves a further advantage of lower weight for equal aesthetic effect, in addition to greater flexibility.
In a piece of jewelry which is deformed with flattening and in particular with a section having limited curvature to the point of being almost planar, said incision or incisions may be made in said section.
For greater refinement, and also for greater stability and comfort, the ends of the cut turns may be bent in.
Another subject of the invention is a piece of linear jewelry initially formed with two helical components concatenated and deformed into a noncircular configuration; according to the invention in said piece of jewelry the turns of each of the two components are interrupted by at least one cut, the ends of the interrupted turns of the two components being substantially aligned with each other.
In practice and advantageously, the turns of the two components may lack a segment from a section having reduced or no curvature of the turns, the ends of the interrupted turns being substantially aligned in the lengthwise direction.
The ends of the interrupted turns may be bent in.